


Rough (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom!Dan, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mario Kart, Moaning, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, dom!Phil, heavy smut, sub!dan, top!phil, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: "I should ask..." Phil starts to speak before leaning down and pressing open mouthed kisses to Dan's neck, making him moan softly. He works his way up to Dan's ear, "You like it rough?"Dan's legs gave out and he would've fallen if Phil didn't have him pinned to the wall. "Fuck- yes yes- please yes..."





	Rough (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey...so uh... yeah. Welcome back to hell. *insert satan* enjoy.

Dan felt eyes burning into him as he languidly sipped his drink by the bar. He forgets what he even ordered at this point, the feeling of the atmosphere and the buzz the alcohol gave him weren't helping anything. 

It doesn't help that he had been being watched by a very attractive stranger with captivating blue eyes. 

It wasn't creepy in Dan's opinion, mostly because he stared at the guy right back whenever he looked away. Also the guy had given him a few friendly smiles whenever they locked eyes so he didn't seem like a psychopath that much. 

Dan leaned over the bar, purposely sticking his ass out. He jutted his hip out and traced his tongue around the tip of the straw as he locked eyes with the guy again. 

He visibly saw the guy gulp and shift in his seat. Dan held eye contact, he kept his eyes wide and innocent as he took a long sip of his drink, a drop dribbled out from the corner of his mouth and slid down his chin and the column of his throat. 

The strangers eyes watched the drop of alcohol trail down Dan's throat and he licked his lips. 

Dan couldn't lie, this guy was straight up fucking sexy and wanted him badly. He finished off his drink and the buzz finally gave him the courage to go talk to the stranger. 

He accidentally slammed the glass onto the bar top before pushing himself away from the bar. He swung his hips as he walked and he felt eyes burn up and down his body. 

He walked right up to the stranger before leaning over the table, both of his palms resting flat against the smooth wood. 

"Hey." Dan smirks. 

"Hey yourself." 

Dan could see the lust burning behind the guy's cerulean eyes. 

"I'm Dan." 

"Phil." The guy replies.

"So does watching me help you get your rocks off or something?" Dan asks with a smirk. 

"I could ask you the same thing, Dan." Phil says his name almost tauntingly and Dan ran his tongue over his bottom lip. 

"Maybe I just have a thing for extremely attractive strangers. Usually I don't meet many of those that aren't total creeps." 

Phil quirks an eyebrow, "Extremely attractive? Well maybe I like adorable little twinks with nice asses." 

"So you've been staring at my ass?"

"Well I didn't think you minded considering when you caught me you bent over that bar and perked it out farther." 

"Maybe I like being watched." Dan could cut the sexual tension between them with a knife at this point. Every word was spoke as they stared directly at each other. 

"Maybe we should get out of here so I can watch you do other things?" The meaning behind Phil's words made a warm feeling swirl in the pit of Dan's stomach. 

"My apartment's across the street." Dan says immediately, his voice shaking with excitement. 

"Should we g-" Phil is cut off by Dan grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the table. 

They stumble out of the bar, neither of them were drunk but their minds were slightly woozy. They both still knew what they were doing. 

They manage to cross the street without getting hit by a car before entering the apartment building and clambering up the stairs. 

Dan fumbled for his keys with shaky hands, he only got shakier when he felt a warm body press against his back. He felt Phil's warm breath hit his neck and he bit his lip harshly to hold in a noise. 

He managed to get his door unlocked before forcefully pulling Phil inside and slamming the door shut behind him. 

A sharp noise emitted from Dan when his back was slammed into the wall behind him, his wrists were pinned above his head and the cool drywall contrasted with his warm skin. 

Dan looked at Phil through his eyelashes and Phil leaned in, staring at him hungrily. "Can I?" Phil asks to kiss him. 

Dan nods, not trusting his voice and Phil's lips meet his in a soft kiss before he pulls back making Dan whimper. 

"I should ask..." Phil starts to speak before leaning down and pressing open mouthed kisses to Dan's neck, making him moan softly. He works his way up to Dan's ear, "You like it rough?"

Dan's legs gave out and he would've fallen if Phil didn't have him pinned to the wall. "Fuck- yes yes- please yes..."

Phil's lips crash with Dan's and it's sloppy and rough, Dan couldn't get enough. Phil's tongue invaded Dan's mouth and he hummed into the kiss, he tasted like sangria. 

Phil sunk his teeth into Dan's bottom lip before pulling it back and releasing it, letting it snap back into place. Dan immediately bit his lip and hummed, loving the tingly feeling that ran through his lip. 

"Should we go somewhere more comfortable?" Dan asks.

"Wherever you want." Phil answers. 

Dan grabs Phil's arm again before pulling him down the hallway and into his room.

Phil lightly kicks the door closed before turning back to Dan and pulling him closer. Their foreheads press together as Phil snakes his hands up Dan's shirt. Dan's skin tingles everywhere Phil touches him. 

Phil pulls Dan's shirt off of him before pulling off his own and Dan immediately feels the need to just touch. He runs his hands all over the newly revealed skin, just relishing in the beautiful man in front of him. 

"God, you're so hot Phil." Dan breathes, this time he initiates a kiss. 

Phil walks forwards making Dan walk backwards in return, they stop right at the edge of the bed before Phil pushes Dan back forcefully. Dan's body bounces on the mattress from the force and their lips disconnect abruptly. 

The semi in Dan's jeans suddenly turns fully hard when Phil smirks at him, he's never wanted someone so badly in his life. 

Phil crawls up his body like an animal after its prey and Dan just laid there, he wanted Phil to use him, fuck him, bite him- he just wanted Phil to do anything and everything to him. 

"I feel like we're being too quiet." Phil says, staring down at Dan.

"What do you want me to say?" Dan breathes. 

"Tell me what you want me to do to you baby." Phil says. His words mixed with his cocky expression and overall painfully attractive self made Dan moan deeply. 

"God Phil- I want you to use me, fuck me. Just take control of me, dominate me." Dan sucks in a sharp breath when Phil kisses down his neck and sucks hickeys into his collarbones. 

Dan relishes in the feeling of teeth and tongue tracing down his chest and he just couldn't keep quiet. He was always vocal but Phil just released something from inside him. 

Dan sighed in relief when Phil popped open the button on his jeans, relieving the pressure in his pants. Phil pulled Dan's jeans off of his legs and they end up inside out on the floor. 

Dan moves to sit up before Phil can climb back on top of him, "Can I suck you off?" Dan asks innocently, biting his lip and peering up at Phil who was now standing in front of him, "Please."

"I guess I can allow that." Phil winks at Dan and Dan smirks before curling his fingers around the waistband of Phil's jeans. He pulls his jeans and boxers off in one go.

"Bloody hell-" Dan didn't expect that, "You're- you're fucking huge." He had to be a good ten inches, it was thick too. "I definitely scored with you."

"Alright cockslut." Phil jokes. 

"Joke all you want, maybe I want you to call me your cockslut." Dan says as he takes Phil's cock in his hand and strokes him to full hardness. Dan couldn't wait to be filled with this, for now he was going to show off his deepthroating ability. 

Dan licks a line up the underside of Phil's cock before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking lightly. He begins taking more of Phil into his mouth and about halfway down he feels Phil's cock hit the back of his throat. 

A deep moan falls from Phil's lips, that encourages Dan to shove forward and take more down his throat. His eyes water from the sensation but he was skilled at giving blowjobs so his gag reflex was practically nonexistent. 

"God you're so good with your mouth." Phil's head falls back and he pushes himself the rest of the way down Dan's throat. 

Dan swallows around him before pulling off and taking him back in again. He hollows his cheeks and sucks as hard as he can while he bobs his head up and down on Phil's cock. 

Phil grips Dan's hair making Dan moan, the vibrations from the noise make Phil suddenly feel very close. 

"Fuck- if you keep doing that I might cum." Phil pulls Dan off of him.

"Do you have lube?" Phil asks and Dan nods before climbing onto his hands and knees and crawling up his bed to reach his bedside drawer. 

Phil knows he was doing it on purpose, it being sticking his ass out. "You have such a nice ass, my god." 

Dan gives it a little shake, letting it bounce. "Why thank you." He replies with confidence. He retrieves the lube before handing it to Phil. "How do you want me?"

"Just like this baby." Phil says before climbing onto the bed behind Dan. He pulls the tight black boxers off of Dan's legs before throwing them with the rest of their discarded clothes.

He grips Dan's ass in his hands before kneading the soft flesh. Dan backs into the touch and moans softly, his hands gripping the sheets below him. 

Shortly after contact is lost he hears the snap of the lube bottle cap. 

"Fuck-" Dan curses through gritted teeth when Phil skips slow and shoves two fingers into him. "Ah- Phil..."

"Yeah, you like that?" Phil asks as he pumps his fingers inside of Dan vigorously. 

"Yes." Dan breathes. He feels Phil's hand trace up his side to his shoulder before eventually gripping his hair and pulling his head back, his jaw falls open and every inhale of breath was released as a moan. 

He feels another finger prod at his entrance before three were being scissored and crooked inside of him. 

Dan emitted a small scream every time Phil's fingers brushed his sweet spot. 

"God Phil Phil please- Phil I'm- I need you now, please-" Dan's words came out as a jumbled mess. 

Phil wordlessly pulled his fingers out of Dan before wiping them on the duvet. "You sure you're ready?" He did say he liked it rough but Phil didn't want to hurt the poor guy too badly. He rolled on a condom and slicked himself up before Dan started whimpering and faintly mumbling, "Yes get inside of me please."

Phil gripped Dan's hips tightly before lining himself up and pressing forward, Dan immediately fell forward onto his elbows.

He felt the sting as Phil continued pushing in and it hurt, this was the biggest cock he's ever had but he loved this moment so much. 

Dan exhaled shakily, his voice wavering, "F-fuck..."

Phil eventually bottomed out and a deep groan left him, "You're so tight and god- you feel good." Phil pulled back before roughly thrusting forward. 

Dan cried out at that, the stretch was borderline painful but it also felt so full and nice. "Fuck it hurts- but it's good... so good..."

"You like it?" Phil asks as he continues his teasing thrusts. 

"Oh my f- yes!" Dan pants, "More more-"

"More?" Phil asks before pulling all the way out and before Dan could question anything Phil had slammed back into him roughly. 

"Ah- fuck!" Dan's whole body felt like it was on fire from the way Phil was treating him. "Oh- please! Pleasepleaseplease-" 

Phil gave the boy what he wanted, he kept snapping his hips forward- fucking him at a good pace. 

"Phiiiiil-" Dan's head fell forward and Phil could hear his heavy uneven breathing. "Harder- please just fucking destroy me-" A moan ripped itself from Dan's throat. 

A deep pleasured sigh left Phil's lips when he fucked back into Dan, watching as his ass and thighs jiggled from the forceful thrust. 

Phil leaned down and wrapped his arm around Dan's torso before pulling him up so his back was to Phil's chest. 

Phil's teeth sunk into Dan's shoulder as he thrusted up into him quickly. 

Dan babbled incoherently, every once in a while Phil could make out a curse or a command to go harder but for the most part Dan was speechless. 

Dan's head fell back on Phil's shoulder and their eyes locked as Phil fucked him harder. 

One of Dan's hands reached up to tangle in Phil's hair while the other grabbed Phil's arm for stability, he was sure Phil wouldn't let him fall forwards though, he seemed pretty strong. 

"Fuck you're so good-" Dan breathes before Phil craned his neck down to kiss him, it was all teeth, tongue, and rough biting.

Dan whimpered in protest when he was let go of, he fell forwards onto the mattress limply. 

Phil pulled out and Dan whined even though it was muffled by the sheets. 

"Turn over." Phil commands.

Dan shakily moves so he was laying on his back, he looks up at Phil with wide eyes that seemed to say "own me". Phil was already addicted to this boy.

Phil pushes Dan's legs apart and pulls him in by his thighs, Dan's face was completely red and the redness of his skin even went down his neck and chest. His curly fringe was sticking to his forehead and his lips were swollen from rough kisses. 

"You're beautiful." Phil says and Dan gets all flustered. "Tell me what you want gorgeous?" 

"I want you- fuck me... I want your cock." Dan begs.

Phil pushes into Dan again making the younger man whimper in satisfaction. 

"Ah- god, Phil yes." Dan's eyes roll to the back of his skull as he takes in Phil, his head tilting back into the mattress. 

Harsh breaths left Dan's lungs as he gripped the back of Phil's neck and roughly pulled him in, their lips met roughly and it was almost painful. 

"Mmph-" Dan moaned against Phil's lips. "Harder-" He breathes the request into Phil's mouth. 

Phil fucks him ferociously, drowning in the almost pornstar sounding moans coming from the younger man. 

Dan digs his nails into Phil's shoulder blades, relishing in the deep moan that Phil emitted in response. 

Phil was only encouraged to go faster and to be even more brutal with his thrusts as Dan raked his nails down the soft unmarked skin of his back. 

"Phil I- close-close-close-" Dan's voice got progressively higher as he screamed the warning. 

"Fuck- okay, yeah me too- ah-" Phil bit his lip and pounded into Dan, focusing on his incoming orgasm. 

Dan suddenly tensed up, he felt the familiar tingling warmth of an orgasm spread through him before he screamed out and came all over his own torso. "Fuck! Phil-!"

Phil buried himself balls-deep in Dan before releasing, Dan continued moan and whimper. 

They stayed there for a minute to recollect themselves before Phil went soft and had to pull out. 

Dan laid there before suddenly emitting a deeply contented sigh. "Wow."

"You good?" Phil smirks, staring down at Dan who was freshly-fucked and seemed extremely sated.

"Oh yeah." Dan replies breathily, a light laugh coming out as well. 

Now came the awkward after conversation. 

"Do you want me to leave?" Phil asks, he didn't usually do this type of thing so he didn't know what to do. All he knows is he just managed to fuck the most beautiful boy in existence. 

"Definitely not." Dan replies, watching as Phil pulls his boxers back on. "I like you- you stay."

Phil laughs before kneeling back on the bed, "Well okay."

"Unless you want to leave." Dan offers. 

"Nah." Phil shrugs before flopping down next to Dan. 

"Good." Dan yawns before standing up and walking into his bathroom to clean himself up. 

When he walks back out he couldn't help but emit a light, "Aww." Phil was asleep on his bed, cuddling a pillow to his chest. 

"Hey." Dan says as he flops back down. Phil's eyes shoot open in surprise, "Wouldn't you rather cuddle me?" Dan winks. 

Phil just throws the pillow before opening his arms for Dan. 

"You're quite cuddly, that's an odd contrast to how rough you are in bed." Dan giggles. 

"I mean I can be vanilla but what's fun about that?"

"I like it. How you're all rough then right after you're immediately sleepy and adorable." Dan pokes Phil's cheek and nuzzles into his neck. Usually he didn't invite his one night stands to stay with him but Phil felt different. 

"Adorable?" Phil almost scoffed, "Anyway I noticed you have Mario kart..." Phil smirks. 

Dan leans back to look him in the eye, "You snooping through my stuff Phil?" He was joking obviously. 

"I just happened to see your switch and your shelf of games." Phil shrugs innocently. 

"Wanna play?" 

"We just did." Phil winks. 

Dan rolls his eyes, "I meant Mario Kart you horny bastard." 

Phil laughs and pecks Dan on the lips, "I bet I'll win." 

"I bet you won't." Dan replies, "I have mad faith in my Mario Kart abilities." 

"Yeah yeah-"

"If I win we do a round two." Dan says, "Of the sex... not the Mario Kart..." 

"Deal."

Needless to say, Phil let Dan win.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. 
> 
> Thanks for reading that filth, hopefully it was enjoyable. Go check out my other smuts if you like, I have one titled Benefits that is almost 10,000 words of detailed smutty bliss. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Until next time, goodbye from hell.


End file.
